convoy_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Heavy Laser
Like it's railgun counterpart The Super Heavy Railgun, the super heavy laser is a generally late-game weapon that is easily capable of dealing immense amounts of damage. The weapon is manually targetable and fires for a medium duration. The beam takes a short duration to reach the targeted area and damages ALL vehicles that happen to cross the stream/beam. The laser is generally less effective against armored or shielded targets than its railgun counterpart but makes up for this by having a significantly higher damage potential throughout it's lifetime (granted the beam crosses over multiple enemies). Planning is required to achieve this however. As such an EMP minelayer or an EMP Blaster combo well in keeping targets still while the beam incinerates them. The beam can be used to great effectiveness to dispacth rows of light and medium targets this way, something it's counterpart cant do as effectively. Note however, the Super Heavy Railgun is much more capable of stopping very dangerous vehicles with a single blast and is thus a formidable anti boss weapon. The Super heavy Laser excels at stopping large clumps of weak units and can be a game-changer (like it's railgun counterpart) in the midst of battle if used to damage multiple targets (note that the total focus damage is less that it's counterpart if focused on one target (especially if it is an armored vehicle)). How to Use: The beam starts close to the MCV initially and slowly increases in range to it's targeted area. This is important to note as the travel time can waste the potential damage that could have been better utilized when there was a target that was within the beam's initial start range. The beam also does friendly damage if there are any friendly vehicles within the beam firing arc (ie: It damages ALL vehicles in it's path). This is very notable as having two or more beams focused on one target can EASILY destroy a friendly Interceptor or any other lightly armored vehicle the player is using As such you should utilize the pause button as much as possible when firing the weapon to continuously re-position the laser to follow enemy targets and reposition any of your convoy escorts from the beam. Pairing both the Super Heavy Railgun and the Super Heavy Laser together can also prove effective for a combat oriented MCV. The Super Heavy Laser excels at the hands of a planned captain serving as a deadly tool to wipe out or severely damage multiple targets with a well organized escort to block enemy movement as they are simultaneously incinerated. While the Super Heavy Railgun will take out any target that proves too armored for the beam to handle Both the Super Heavy Laser and it's counterpart: The Super Heavy Railgun cost 160 scrap. Tips # The Super Heavy laser will fry most vehicles stripped off their armor, do note that the weapon can still chew one or two vehicles even at full armor, just significantly less effectively. # ''#spoilers# ''When attacking the end-game boss, it is easier to utilize the weapon sparingly, though not wholesomely for burning away the boss's modules without a shield, you should get 4 modules down very fast this way with careful timing. Category:MCV Abilities Category:Weapons